Cuentos y otras Historias
by Storiesandlies
Summary: La cara oculta de la Luna. Todos los personajes con los que hemos crecido no son lo que pensabamos. Blair. Chuck. Nate Por separado
1. Chapter 1

_Serie de one-shot centrado en alguno de los personajes de Gossip Girl pero sin decir sus nombres. Si quieres por hacerlo más ameno puedo escribir en el review a quien pertenece._****

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a theCW y CVZ.

**

* * *

  
PRINCESAS**

Esta historia va sobre princesas reales, personas que viven el día a día, cometen sus fallos e intentan arreglarlos, sonríen y llorar. Porque las princesas no siempre pueden estar sonriendo, porque hay momentos en los que las gusta gritar y quejarse, momentos en los que salir de la cama y enfrentarse al mundo les cuesta, pero su papel en esta vida es estar siempre contentas.

Y muchas veces están tan hartas de tener que interpretar este papel, que todo sobre lo que basan su vida se desmorona, y cuando esto sucede no saben que hacer porque la vida nunca les ha preparado para eso. En ese momento se dan cuenta que ni el vestido que llevan es tan bonito como creían ni que su precioso castillo es tan grande como pensaban. Y las princesas lloran, porque sienten que la vida se les ha ido de las manos, y gritan y patalean.

Pero ellas no se rinden, nunca esperan a que el príncipe azul las rescate, porque saben que no existe, porque ya dejaron de creer en ellos, salen al exterior, y comienzan una nueva vida, a veces luchando mucho para ganar demasiado poco, otras veces para sentirse solamente a gusto con ellas mismas.

Y el malvado dragón ya no les da miedo, porque eso es solo cosa de los cuentos, ellas se enfrentan, y aunque en algún momento sientan que la batalla esta perdida no se rinden, siguen y siguen hasta conseguir su objetivo.

Estás princesas no son tan perfectas como la de los cuentos, pero son mucho más reales.

_Sonríe, Ríe, llora, Disfruta_

* * *

I.


	2. Chapter 2

_Serie de one-shot centrado en alguno de los personajes de Gossip Girl pero sin decir sus nombres. Si quieres por hacerlo más ameno puedo escribir en el review a quien pertenece._Todo pertenece a theCW y CVZ.

**Disclaimer:** Todo pertenece a theCW y CVZ.

* * *

**PRÍNCIPES**

Esta historia no va sobre príncipes que van a rescatar a bellas princesas, ni que se pasan el día montados en su lindo corcel.

Esta Historia va sobre príncipes reales, personas que viven el día a día, en algunos momentos se sienten los perfectos caballeros, en otros momentos el mundo se les cae encima, no eran tan perfectos como creían. Porque los príncipes no siempre pueden ser caballerosos, también tienen sus miles de dudas y preguntas , les cuesta enfrentarse al mundo, pero su papel en esta vida es el de ser totalmente perfectos.

Y están hartos, que todo el mundo quiera príncipes azules, porque esos apenas existen, porque esos ya casi se han extinguido, los príncipes que quedan, son príncipes de todos los demás colores, no tan perfectos, no tan caballerosos ni tan leales, pero son mucho mejores de lo que las princesas imaginan, tienen la capacidad de hacer sentir a cada princesa de este mundo un poco especial y eso, está por encima de cualquier otra cosa.

Y ellos se siguen revindicando, intentando llamar la atención de ellas, porque en el fondo eso es lo que está escrito, eso es lo que todo el mundo espera. Y no se rinden porque tal vez el color azul desapareció con el tiempo pero sus ideales siguen en ellos, forman parte de ellos.

El malvado dragón, cambio su papel totalmente, su función en los cuentos era el de impedir que el príncipe llegase a por su amada princesa pero ahora simplemente les ataca porque le apetece, para divertirse. Y en esos momentos los príncipes le teme, porque no saben cuando aparecerá cuando intentara atacar, aún así, siempre llevaran su espada con ellos y si la situación los requiere la utilizaran porque ellos nunca se rinden.

Estos príncipes perdieron todo su color, pero son mucho más reales.

_Sueña, Aprende, Vive._

* * *

I.


	3. Chapter 3

_Serie de one-shot centrado en alguno de los personajes de Gossip Girl pero sin decir sus nombres. Si quieres por hacerlo más ameno puedo escribir en el review a quien pertenece._Todo pertenece a theCW y CVZ.

**Disclaimer: **Todo pertenece a theCW y CVZ.

* * *

**DRAGONES**

Esta historia no va sobre dragones que viven en oscuros sótanos, ni que se comen a valientes príncipes.

Esta historia va sobre los dragones reales, que los encarnan las personas en el día a día, en algunos momentos se sienten tan malos y peligrosos como lo cuentan por las calles, en otros casos simplemente se sienten personas buenas que tiene que aparentar ser lo que la gente cree que son, y saben que por mucho que intenten poner buena cara o simplemente ser normales, la gente no les tomará en serio porque nadie les creerá.

Y están tan hartos, de que todo el mundo crean que solo sirven para asustar u oprimir a la gente, porque es cierto, en algunos momentos lo hacen, pero ellos saben mejor que nadie, que todo el mundo lo hace. El problema, su gran problema, es que ya tiene puesta su linda pegatina con su oscuro nombre, y a la gente hasta le da miedo deletrearlo.

Y ellos en ocasiones lloran y se quejan, porque no quieren seguir siendo los malos del cuento, porque ya están hartos de terminar siempre por los suelos y terminaran huyendo de todo aquello que conocen para poder seguir una nueva vida, para poder ser quién realmente son.

Estos dragones ya no son tan malos como les pintan.

_Cambia, Crea, Imagina._

* * *

_  
Fin de Todo.  
Una forma diferente de ver a cada personaje.  
Espero sus reviews.  
I._


End file.
